


like you are water

by sanderidge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, actually someone could but im tired and i dont care, no one can stop me, poetry!!! who woulda thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanderidge/pseuds/sanderidge
Summary: amarhy and her musings.





	1. names

**Author's Note:**

> these are short just hit show entire work just do it

her name is 

_amarhy_

because it is short for something

that someone named her

once upon a time


	2. was

she remembers being 

someone who was not

utterly disconnected from

everything. she is no longer

utterly disconnected from

everything. she is 

a piece of the universe, too. it is

disorienting, after spending so much time

as water. 


	3. saying bye

_versu_ , she says, sharply. 

he looks back over his shoulder. 

_my name is findrh now._

he goes in a flare of blue-green light. 

she watches him go. 

her eyes burn with it. 


	4. meeting

_what's your name?_

he doesn't answer. his eyes look lost.

she wonders if that's how versu looked, 

when he went to t'lise.

_you'll have to name me,_ he says. his voice is distant.

she wonders if that's how versu sounds,

when he talks to t'lise.

_do you miss her?_ she asks instead. 

his voice is raspy like saltwater over pebbles when he answers.

_like you couldn't know,_ he says. 

she thinks about it.

remembers the burn of blue-green light.

she does know.


	5. time

time, it

flows like

water did

when she

used to

know how

it went:

currents, and 

warmth, and

push, and

pull. 

time, it

sweeps her

away now

that she

is part 

of it.


End file.
